emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8391 (12th February 2019)
Plot Paddy is unsure about meeting Bear Wolf, but Marlon and Chas convince him to come. Moira worries about Cain. She tries to convince him that Debbie won't go to the police because she would have done it by now otherwise. Debbie tells Sarah that Cain told Joe to leave and never come back, to stop her from asking about why she's being cold towards Cain. Faith wants to get Debbie to talk to Cain but she flatly refuses. Kerry and Nicola argue and Laurel tries to defuse their argument, but Kerry causes Laurel to snap. Paddy, Chas, Marlon and Jessie are unimpressed with the location of Bear Wolf's conference. Jacob and Liv prepare to go out, and are slightly creeped out by Aaron's politeness. Robert advises Aaron to show Jacob that he can be nice, but that Liv still has a protective older brother. Paddy begins to get cold feet over meeting Bear Wolf. Kerry apologises to Laurel but Laurel apologises. Nicola tells Laurel that if she got a lodger, she could make extra money. Paddy bumps into Bear Wolf outside, and tries to ask him about knowing Barbara, but can't get the words out. However, Bear spots Chas and Jessie and takes a liking towards them. Faith tries to get Cain and Debbie to spend time together. Chas tries to help Paddy ask Bear about knowing his mother, but he is interrupted by screaming fans. Paddy blames Marlon, Chas and Jessie for ruining his moment and think turning up was a mistake. Gabby spots Jacob and Liv together. Jacob gets uncomfortable when Aaron tells him that he knows that he won't mess Liv about. Faith and Moira try get Cain and Debbie to patch things up, but Debbie disowns him and when Faith refuses to take Debbie's side over Cain's, she disowns Faith too. Cain tells Faith that if Debbie can't forgive him, they'll have to get used to it. Paddy tells Chas, Jessie and Marlon that Bear couldn't be related to him, despite their disagreement. Gabby visits Laurel and talks to her about seeing Liv and Jacob. Gabby tells Laurel that she might have to move back into Mulberry Cottage if Bernice can't get her in the B&B, and is unimpressed when Laurel announces her intentions of renting out her room. However, Gabby changes her mind when she hears of Laurel's money problems. She gives Laurel the idea to convert the pirate ship into a room instead. Marlon tells Victoria about Bear. Chas is unimpressed when she hears Marlon talking, however, she tells them that they're going to find a way to do a DNA test and see if Paddy is Bear Wolf's son. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room *Jacobs Fold - Kitchen/living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, breakroom *Spinewick Way Social Club - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen/living room *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen/living room *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *First appearance of Bear Wolf. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes